girls night out
by Crimsion Timber Wolf
Summary: one shotFic about the girls having a girls night out in the middle of a desert... very shortPlz R


Digimon - Girl's Night Out

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by some company in Japan, maybe Bandai

'cause they put out the DiGimon Tamagotchi. Anyway, if Digimon isn't

Bandai's, it sure isn't mine. Why do people put these disclaimers in?

Probably to try and get off some quick remark and hope it's funny.

Anywho...

This story takes place after the gang Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi,

Joe, and T.K. have defeated Devimon on File Island and Gennai tells them

they are the Digi-Destined all the other Digimon help them build a raft to

proceed to the Server. They're all out wandering around shortly after

they land with help from Whamon. Now, on to the story...

begin

The sun was setting in the Digi-world. The Digi-Destined had spent

several nights in this desert. Unlike the deserts on Earth, which were

hot in the day and cold in the night, this desert was hot in the day and

pleasantly warm in the night. That was previous nights. There was a cool

wind blowing across the land and the kids began to shiver.

"We should find some shelter from this wind," said Joe.

"Come on, Joe," began Tai. "This is a desert. There's nothing around

here to hide behind some cactus'."

"And what's wrong with cacti?" asked Palmon.

"Yeah, Tai, what's wrong with cactus'?" Mimi said, echoing her

Digimon's query.

"Um, nothing at all, but it would be pretty hard for all of us to hide

behind a cactus, don't you think."

"Tai has a point," began Izzy. "We need to find something big enough

to act as a wind-break."

"Yeah, and that comes back to what I was saying, there's nothing

around here like that," said Tai.

"Well, what about that big rock?" asked T.K.

"Huh?" said Tai and Agumon.

Ten friends turned and looked in the direction that T.K., Matt, and

Gabumon were facing. There was a large rock, just about a kilometre

away from where they stood. They all stood staring at it, until a gust of

wind came up and caused them all to shiver.

"Brrr, I'm starting to freeze," complained Mimi.

"You aren't the only one," added Joe.

"Ah, the cold isn't so bad," said Gomamon.

"Maybe for you, but I don't have a nice, warm fur coat to protect me

like you do," Joe quipped.

Gomamon then hopped up on Joe's back. "How's this for warmth, then?"

asked Gomamon. Joe stiffened and flailed his arms around, trying to get

Gomamon off him. "You're cold too! Get off!" Gomamon slid off Joe's

back onto the sand, laughing.

"I say we get over there as soon as possible," said Sora.

"That's easy for me," announced Piyomon. "The wind is blowing

straight towards that rock. I'll beat you all to it! Race you there!"

she called as she took to her wings.

"Not if I have a say in the matter!" proclaimed Tentomon who took off

after her. The rest of the Digi-Destined began running towards the rock,

laughing all the way. Matt and Gabumon, and T.K. and held back for a

moment. Matt looked down at T.K. and said:

"Good eye, little bro."

T.K. laughed and said, "Thanks," while Matt tussled his hat. "But

Poyomon and me will beat you and Gabumon there!" he called out as he ran

after the others.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gabumon.

"No fair!" shouted Matt as he and Gabumon took off after his little

brother.

The Digi-Destined were all gathered behind the rock, sheltered from

the wind nestled between two of the several outcroppings of the rock.

When they got there they discovered several small, dead trees which they

broke up into kindling and Agumon, using his Pepperbreath, started a fire.

Joe unpacked some food from his bag and Tai was now cooking it. Izzy was

using his lap-top and relating some information to the others, but they

were all to focused on the almost-cooked food to listen to him.

Finally the food was ready. The guys started chowing down, stuffing

food into their mouths as fast as they could. Sora, Piyomon, Mimi, and

Palmon all watched in silence while their male friends continued to pig

out. Sora sighed and began to slowly eat her food. Mimi, Palmon, and

Piyomon followed suit.

"You know what I miss," said Mimi.

"What's that?" asked Palmon.

"I miss having just girls around. You know what I mean, right, Sora?"

"Yeah, I know. The guys are nice and all, but I'd like to have a

girls night out," replied Sora.

"Yeah, or maybe a slumber party," added Mimi.

"What do you mean 'a girls night out?'" asked Piyomon.

"'A slumber party?' What's that?" asked Palmon.

"You mean you've never been to a slumber party?" Mimi asked.

"No, what is it?"

The girls all stopped eating while Sora thought about how to convey

the concepts of a girls night out and a slumber party. Mimi was lost in

thought, too, while the two Digimon kept looking at the two girls, waiting

for and answer.

"Well," Sora began tentatively, "a girls night out is when you get

together with some of you girl friends and talk about girl stuff, without

any boys around."

"You mean like taking care of your feathers so they look their best?"

asked Piyomon.

"Sort of..."

"Then what's a slumber party?" Palmon asked again.

"Oh, that's like a girls night out, only you spend all night at one

friends house and you can talk about anything," said Mimi cheerily.

"They're really fun!"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," said Palmon.

"It does. Say, we should have a girls night out or a slumber party or

whatever," said Piyomon.

Mimi clapped her hands. "Okay, lets do it! Let's have a slumber

party!"

Mimi and Palmon and Piyomon all started taking excitedly, but Sora had

a slight frown on her face. "But, where would we have one?" she asked,

realizing that there was no place they could go without the boys being

there too. The others stopped their talking. Sora was right, where could

they have a slumber party. The closest they had ever come to one was when

they were in Devimon's Mansion of Illusion.

After some time Mimi spoke up in that unsure voice of hers. "Well, I

guess we could just go and sleep in a different section of the rock.

There are a couple of rocks that stretch out, making a few spots like the

one we're in now, remember?"

A smile spread across Sora's face. "Yeah! That's a great idea,

Mimi!"

"It is?" questioned Mimi in the same unsure voice.

"Yeah, it is," responded Sora. "The way parts of the rock jut out

make spaces like different rooms. And there's enough fire wood for two

fires so we wouldn't get cold! And best of all, we wouldn't have to put

up with those pigs for one night."

Sora's last sentence was said with a touch of malice as she shifted

her eyes to the side to look at the guys. The other girls followed her

gaze. They saw the boys all lying on their backs with their big, full

stomachs spilling out from under their shirts. "I see what you mean,"

said Mimi.

"Let's get ready then," said Palmon.

"Right," said Sora.

"Palmon and me will bring over the food and blankets while you," she

addressed Sora, "and Mimi get the fire and some firewood and tell the

boys about our plan," said Piyomon.

"Okay," said Mimi. So the Piyomon got the blankets and Palmon carried

their food while Sora and Mimi went to talk to the boys. The two girls

went up and stood beside Tai, who was still on his back with a bulging

stomach and closed eyes. They stood there for a few seconds waiting for

Tai to acknowledge them, but it wasn't happening. Finally Sora spoke

up:

"Um...Tai?"

Tai slowly opened one eye and looked up at the two girls. "Huh? What

is it, Sora? Is everything okay?" he said as he eased himself up to rest

on his elbows. The other four guys started to stir, interested in what

was happening.

"Oh, everything is fine. But Mimi and me are going to go sleep in a

different spot."

"Why? What's wrong with sleeping here?" asked Joe.

"Nothing's wrong with this place," said Sora. "We just wanted to have

our own little slumber party, and talk about girl stuff and stuff like

that."

Tai, Matt, and Joe's mouths all open in recognition. Izzy just raised

and eyebrow. T.K. looked back and forth between all of the other guys,

not understanding what the girls meant. The four older boys weren't too

sure what "girl talk" was, but they did know they didn't want to hear it,

especially after a good meal. "Sure guys, have fun," said Tai.

"Okay. We'll just be over in the next hollow," announced Sora. "If

we aren't back for breakfast, could one of you come over and wake us

up?"

"Yeah, sure," said Matt.

"Thanks," replied Sora as she picked up some firewood. Mimi took a

burning branch from the boy's fire and the two girls walked over to where

Palmon and Piyomon were. As the girls walked off they called back, "Good

night." The boys returned the well-wish.

When the girls were out of ear-shot, T.K. asked, "What's girls talk?"

"Yeah," said Gomamon.

"What is it, Matt?" asked Gabumon.

"Izzy, do you know what this 'girl talk' is?" Tentomon questioned.

Agumon just looked as Tai for the answer.

"Um... that's kind of hard to explain..." Tai said, scratching the

back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Why?" asked T.K. in response to what Tai said.

Tai was stumped. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked

blankly at Joe. T.K. and the Digimon looked at Joe, too.

"Well, it's kinda... because... um..." was all Joe could get out.

"Do you know, Izzy?" Tentomon asked again.

"No, I can't say I do," replied Izzy.

"Well, maybe the answer is in your computer," suggested Tentomon.

"Uhh..." groaned Izzy. A seemingly long silence followed.

"It won't be in his computer," said Matt. All eyes turned to him now.

"Why not?" asked Gabumon.

"Yeah, Izzy's computer knows lots of things," said Tentomon in defense

of Izzy.

"It's all pretty simple," said Matt.

"Well then, tell us Matt," said Joe.

"None of us knows what girl talk is," said Matt. "Only girls know

what girl talk is, and its usually stuff boys don't want to hear about.

But you'll learn more about it as you grow up, so don't worry, okay?" Tai

nodded in agreement with Matt's explanation, while Izzy rubbed his chin

like he was contemplating something. Joe just sat there, keeping quiet.

"Okay, Matt," said T.K. giggling.

"But couldn't we ask the girls what girl talk is?" asked Gabumon.

"Hey, that's a great idea," said Tentomon.

"Yeah, let's go do it now!" proclaimed Gomamon.

"NO!" shouted Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe in unison.

"Why can't we ask them about it?" Agumon asked.

Tai had that blank look on his face again. "Um... Matt?"

"It would be rude to asked them about it," explained Matt.

"Like asking someone about a secret?" said T.K.

"Yeah, like that."

"Then we won't asked about it," said Gabumon. The other digimon

assented to this. Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe let out a sigh of relief.

Sora and Mimi had the fire going in their little camp while Piyomon

and Palmon spread the blankets near the fire to warm up. They all put

their food back in to warm it up. Sora lay back and relaxed on the

ground.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" proclaimed Mimi with her hands

clasped in front of her.

"Yeah, it's nice to have just us girls," responded Sora.

Soon the food was nice and hot again and they resumed their meal.

They chatted while they ate, a luxury they didn't have with the boys since

they were always to busy stuffing and shovelling food into their mouths.

The talk continued long into the night, and the girls and their Digimon

could hear faint sounds of the boys snoring. They still talked on, Sora

and Mimi telling stories about Earth and Piyomon and Palmon telling them

tales about the Digi-World.

The girls were quite excited about their little outing and the talk

continued. Piyomon and Palmon were having a hard time staying awake but

Sora and Mimi just couldn't stop talking, they were finding out so much

about each other. Eventually the Digimon succumbed to sleep, but not the

Digi-Destined girls.

"Sora..." said Mimi.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get home?"

Sora paused and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I hope we do.

Why? What brought this up?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if we don't get home, we'll have to

pick boyfriends from the guys here," explained Mimi.

"Ug. I think I'd rather fight Devimon," said Sora. Both girls began

to giggle.

"Come on, the guys aren't that bad."

"Unless they're eating." More laughter. "Nah, you're right. They

guys are okay," Sora stated. Another silence. Both girls seemed to be

thinking about what to say next, each hoping the other would say the first

words. They waited, the silence becoming to much when they blurted out

together:

"If you had to pick a guy, who would it be?" They laughed again,

finally starting to feel tired but not wanting to stop their

conversation.

"You go first," said Sora.

"Me?" mused Mimi.

"Yeah, you brought it up."

"I don't know..."

"Come on."

"Well"

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Sora started. "You tell me who you

think I'd choose and I'll do the same for you. Then we'll tell each

other

about who we would choose."

"That sounds good," said Mimi. "I think that you would choose...

Tai."

"Tai? Are you kidding me?" snickered Sora, but not meaning any insult

to Tai. "Tai's all right, but I don't think I'd like him for a

boyfriend.

Now, I think that you would pick... Joe," she said with a smile.

"What?" exclaimed Mimi.

"No, Joe wouldn't be right for you," Sora said, rubbing her chin with

that same smile. "Now, Izzy would be right for you."

"Stop it!" cried Mimi, holding her hands to her chin.

Sora laughed at the distraught Mimi. "I'm just kidding. I really

think that you'd choose Matt."

"Matt? He is kinda cute, isn't he?" said Mimi.

"Kind of? Matt's gorgeous! And he's so nice. You see the way he

looks out for T.K. He's not afraid to show how he feels," Sora spoke, her

big eyes wavering in the moonlight. "If I was going to pick one of the

guys to be my boyfriend, it'd be Matt."

"Well, Tai would be my choice," said Mimi.

"Really? Why Tai?"

"'Cause he's strong and brave and he's, like, our leader."

"Tai? Our leader?" Sora was a little surprised by Mimi's statement,

then said, "Hey, I guess Tai is out leader. I never saw him like that

before, but I'd still pick Matt."

The girls sat in silence for some time, lost in their thoughts about

their respective choices for potential boyfriends. They chatted some more

about the guys and eventually decided to call it a night. Sora put some

more wood on the fire then crawled into her blanket. Mimi picked up the

sleeping Piyomon Palmon, placing Piyomon near Sora and bringing Palmon

over to her blanket. The Digimon snuggled into their friends as they fell

into a deep, peaceful slumber.

About and hour after sunrise Piyomon and Palmon awoke to find the

girls still in deep sleep. Not wanting to wake them, they quietly sneaked

off to see if the boys were up yet. The human guys were still sleeping

but the Digimon guys were just getting up too, except for T.K.'s Poyomon

who was still snuggled into the small boy.

"Hi," Agumon greeted quietly.

"Good morning," Piyomon and Palmon say in unison, which seemed a

little loud when compared to the silence. The six Digimon looked at the

sleeping children and moved off to the side and continued to talk in

whispers.

"How was your slumber party?" asked Gabumon.

"Very nice. We talked all night," said Palmon.

"You talked all night and you're still awake?" said Gomamon.

"No, silly. We didn't talk all night long, but we did talk for a long

time. Then we fell asleep," explained Piyomon. "How was your night?"

she then asked the other Digimon.

"It was fine," said Tentomon. "They boys went to sleep pretty quick

because they ate so much food."

"It sounds like you had a better time than we did," added Agumon.

"It's hard to talk when half of your friends are asleep."

"Say, I've got an idea," said Palmon.

"What is it?" asked Tentomon.

"Lets make breakfast for the kids!"

"That's a great idea," said Gabumon.

"Yeah," Gomamon put in.

"Then let's do it. It will be a nice surprise for them," Agumon said.

"Okay," Piyomon answered. "Gabumon, Tentomon, you come with us and

help Palmon and me carry Sora and Mimi over to where the boys are."

"And Gomamon and me will go and start breakfast," finished Agumon.

The Digimon separated and went to carry out their tasks. When

Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, and Tentomon had brought over Mimi and Sora,

Agumon had a good fire going and Gomamon was picking the food out of Joe's

bag. The children awakened to find a hot, but not an all too tasty, meal

awaiting them and everyone ate together. Then they packed up all their

stuff and headed off to continue their quest to save the Digi-World from

the evil Digimon.

end


End file.
